1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a frame that is placed at an opening portion in a partition provided in houses and the like, and particularly relates to an adjustable frame material capable of adjusting the spacing between a frame and a building frame and further adjusting a width of the frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
In constructing houses and the like, when a door or a window is desirably disposed in a partition of an outside wall or an divider wall, a frame is initially located at an opening portion provided in the partition. The frame should be placed with great accuracy for installation so that a door or a window which is later installed within the frame can be smoothly opened and closed. In order to do so, the frame adjustment is carried out. FIG. 7 illustrates the state of a conventional adjusting construction work for installing a frame. In FIG. 7, reference numeral 21 shows an opening portion formed in a partition 22. The opening portion 21 is formed in a rectangular manner to extend vertically upwards from a floor 24 with a pillar of the partition 22 or a building frame 23 in an divider member. A frame 25 is located inside the opening portion 21, a spacing is formed between an outer periphery of the frame 25 and an inner periphery of the building frame 23, and packing members 26 are close-fitted into plural portions of the spacing. Accordingly, the frame 25 can be fixedly bonded to the building frame 23.
The fixedly bonded frame 25 may be adjusted with accuracy for installation by the packing members 26. For the packing members 26 are used thinned wooden pieces such as construction remaining, veneer plate pieces or wedge-shaped wooden pieces. One or more pieces of the packing members 26 is, portion by portion, inserted to and removed from plural portions of the spacing between the frame 25 and the building frame 23 that extends right and left vertical upwards and is formed at the upper lateral side therebetween. This work is repeated manually to realize a fine adjustment such as some millimeter adjustment. When accuracy for installing the frame 25 is realized, the packing members 26 are affixed by adhesive or screwed to finish the adjustment. As a result, the frame 25 has been fixedly bonded to the building frame 23.
A method of executing a conventional frame adjustment having the foregoing arrangement has disadvantages as below. That is, in order to obtain great accuracy for installation, such a fine adjustment as inserting the packing members into and removing the packing members from plural portions of the spacing requires a skill as well as a long time-consuming manual work. Also, once the adjustment is finished, the thus bonded packing members cannot be readily removed. Accordingly, the readjustment cannot be made for inaccuracy for installation that occurs after the adjustment or for frame deformations.